Promises, Promises
by itstimetostopwaiting
Summary: The doctor makes Clara a lot of promises, this time he's promised to accompany her Christmas shopping.


Clara smiled into the mirror as she wrapped her chunky knitted scarf around her neck, checking her watch she noted the Doctor was late. She decided another ten minutes then she was leaving with or without him, he'd already been the cause of present procrastination last week and she was certain he wasn't going to be again.

She checked her bag, making sure the scribbled gift list she constructed earlier was tucked safely away along with her purse before she headed downstairs to wait for the Doctor to turn up. She'd barely gotten halfway down the staircase before the whir of the TARDIS signalled his arrival. She jumped the last few steps before pulling open the door which the Doctor was almost hammering into the hallway.

'I know, I know I'm late Clara. Don't give me that look. You've just given me that look when I turned up this time next Wednesday. I was slightly out, don't shoot me.'

Clara stood arms folded whilst the Doctor flailed and flapped about apologising. She allowed herself to smile while watching him. How could she be angry at him when he was so endearing? He always tried so hard to make sure she was happy. The Doctor noticed her smile and broke into one himself.

'All good? Good. We should get going now I'm here. Presents to buy, shops to shop and all that'

He hooked Clara's arm spun them both on the spot, grabbed Clara's shoulder bag and bustled them both out the door allowing it to slam behind them. He waited patiently for Clara to unlock the car then bundled himself into the passenger seat. Clara laughed at the sight of him squashed into her tiny Fiat 500. He was almost resting his chin on his knees, before she got into the driving seat and pulled the lever sliding his chair all the way back.

'How's that?'

'Much better'

'I think you're too tall for this car' she said reversing off the drive 'next time we'll have to take the TARDIS. Imagine parking on the roof!' she laughed pulling up to the roundabout.

'I like cars, they fascinate me, probably because I can't operate one myself. I've never had the need to learn I suppose but they're nifty little machines really.'

'You can't drive?' Clara exclaimed shocked.

'No why?'

'I dunno, I just presumed you could. I mean you fly a big blue box around the place I just guessed you could drive a car'

The Doctor shook his head allowing the rest of the journey to pass in compatible silence. He hummed along to the radio now and then not really knowing the songs but he enjoyed the way Clara sung quietly as she focused intensely on the road. Clara glanced towards the Doctor now and then enjoying the content look on his face watching the scene pass him by through the window.

They pulled into the car park and the Doctor watched as Clara brought a ticket, placing it on the dashboard of the car.

'Four hours should covers us d'you think?'

'Most certainly Clara' the Doctor wasn't too sure what Clara meant but was happy to go along with her judgement.

'Right we'll head to the High Street to get Angie and Arties, then Marks and Spencers for George he likes the jumpers and I was thinking House of Fraser for my dad maybe get him clothes or something along those lines.'

The Doctor nodded along in agreement following closely at Clara's heels. He'd never been to the High Street before, but it was very bright and busy. People bustled about quietly carrying mountains of shopping all wrapped up against the cold. The shop windows shone brightly with window displays tapping into one Christmas element or another, garlands and lights hung from the lampposts. The Doctor hadn't ever been Christmas shopping before so the experience was one he was searing to his memory.

He watched Clara determinedly navigate the crowd and followed her into a large shop. Inside the florescent lights gleamed off of the chrome rails filled with clothes, but before he could take it all in Clara was on the escalator heading upstairs.

'Do you like this? Do you think George would wear this?'

Clara held up a purple V neck jumper with an attached checked shirt. The Doctor, quite flustered and slightly overwhelmed being out of his comfort zone nodded his head rapidly.

'Yes, yes. Very nice, very...cool. Of course Mr Maitland would like it, anyone would like anything you got them.' He smiled encouragingly at her.

Clara smiled back, bless him she thought. He was leaning on a rail of slacks, probably cold wearing only his thin shirt and purple jacket, and he still smiled at her like he enjoyed following her around while she shopped. She decided that after the trip she would treat him, maybe to a nice cake and a cup of tea to warm him through.

After fifteen minutes in the queue the Doctor started to get bored, Clara could see how much he was fidgeting and rocking on his heels.

'Do you want to go and look around while I wait to get served? I'll come and find you when I'm done. Stay up here though?'

The Doctor nodded before dipping under the railings and wandering off to look around. Clara constantly watched him, keeping an eye out so she knew where he was. When she finally had been served and exited the queue the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Clara began to panic.

'Doctor...Doctor...DOCTOR!' she called almost jogging around the shopfloor.

'CLARA!' The Doctor jumped out with a long duffle jacket on, a yellow woolly hat complete with pom pom, ski goggles and a ladies scarf. Clara punched him in the arm.

'You had me so...so...worried!' Clara grunted as she looked up to the Doctors smiling face, which fell as he realised he'd upset Clara.

'No, I was...trying things' he pulled off the hat and ski goggles 'on' he looked ridiculous and Clara laughed. 'Clara, Clara I'm sorry' he replied rubbing his arm.

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. I was just so worried you'd get lost and not find...'

Clara was cut off when the Doctor pulled her into a crushing hug. He rested his head on top of hers and held her close. He kissed the top of her head, four times before he allowed her to pull away, even then he grasped her face gently in his hands and turned her face up to his.

'I'm sorry for upsetting you Clara.'

She took his hand from her face and held it in hers. He took the bags from her hand and insisted on carrying them for her, like he'd seen Rory do for Amy. They walked around the shops like this for the remainder of the trip. Stopping now and then in the High Street so the Doctor could admire the window displays and ask Clara about human earth traditions.

He waited patiently only letting out the odd sigh and groan when Clara couldn't hear him, nodding and shaking his head as Clara held things up in Topshop. The Doctor didn't really know what Angie liked to wear but he could tell from Clara's face whether she liked it or not and responded accordingly. He came in the most help when they went to The Entertainer to look for toys for Archie. The Doctor looked at home darting down the aisles and bringing back miscellaneous toys for Clara to be awed by. Accordingly, the Nerf gun the Doctor held was the best in the range and Clara simply _had _to get him one.

When they got to House of Fraser, to look for Clara's father the Doctor let go of her hand.

'Is it okay if I have a look around? The toy section is massive' he pointed as he started away from Clara.

'Yeah, meet me by the Beyonce cut out if we get lost!' she shouted as he got further away.

'Who?' The Doctor shouted back disappearing from view.

Clara continued to snoop around the racks wondering what the Doctor was doing, probably making allies with under 10s and starting intergalactic wars with figurines. She shopped around for the next half hour enjoying the tranquillity of the emptying stores now it was getting later in the evening.

She'd been waiting at the cut out for twenty minutes before the Doctor snuck up behind her grabbing her waist. She spun around

'I wish you'd stop doing that!' she shouted as she playfully batted his arms away. 'What have you got there?' she made a grab for the medium bag the Doctor was now holding along with her other bags.

'Nothing, nothing. Did you get Mr Oswald something nice?'

Clara threw him an unimpressed look at his withholding of information but happily took his arm as they headed back to the car.

'Where on earth did you get the Santa hat from?'

'A magician never reveals his secrets Clara'

The pair walked arm in arm through the much less busy streets, they laughed together and generally enjoyed the others company. However, Clara couldn't help but feel slightly sad that the Doctor would probably disappear off tonight and who knew when he'd make a return? She chose not to dwell on it and instead cuddled into the Doctors side as they walked. She would make the most of it, while he was all hers.

When they finally got back home the house was in darkness, the TARDIS still standing proudly at the end of the drive. Clara parked the car and the Doctor headed towards the TARDIS doors.

'Aren't you coming in?'

The Doctor turned round, to see Clara crooking a finger at him. She'd sounded –different. He'd followed her through the door she'd left open and into the living room.

'Tea?'

'Go on then' the Doctor checked his watch 'But I'll have to get going soon' he set the bag next to his feet and he heard Clara sigh from the kitchen. Had he upset her? She'd seemed happy enough on their trip, and it made him second guess the bag. The last thing the Doctor wanted was for Clara to think he was trying to buy her with gifts.

Before he'd finished worrying, Clara set two mugs on the coffee table and took a seat in the armchair across from the Doctor crossing her legs, turning on the lamp and taking her tea.

'Thanks, y'know for today'

'Not a problem, it was my pleasure.'

'Do you have to leave tonight? Where will you go?'

'Clara. I don't want to impose myself on you, I understand you have a life that I don't want to keep interrupting'

First rule, the Doctor lies. It was almost physically paining him to lie to Clara and make out that he was okay with staying away from her –almost killed him that he was encouraging her to make a life that didn't revolve around him.

'Listen to me. If I didn't want you here I'd say. I wouldn't keep inviting you in and I'd tell you to do one. But I'd very much like it if you didn't keep swanning off and leaving me for weeks at a time.'

That was all the Doctor needed to hear to know the bag was the right decision.

'About that...I know how upset you were this morning, and again I'm very sorry.' Clara went to speak but the Doctor stopped her needing to finish before he lost his nerve. 'So I brought you this, call it a Christmas present if you will'

He took a gift wrapped silver box from the bag and presented it to Clara.

She looked quizzically at him as she pulled at the white silk ribbon and took the silver glittery lid off. Her hand shot to her face 'DOCTOR! Are you...are you asking me to marry you?'

She took the silver ring out the box and held it up, the small diamond shone in the subdued light from the lamp.

'What?...Oh!' his eyes went wide. Stupid Doctor, he banged his head. He hadn't thought about that, must have been why the assistant was so keen and congratulatory when he'd purchased it.

'Doctor I don't know you well enough...'

The Doctor stood, and Clara followed suit.

'Clara. I'm not asking you to marry me' he smiled, her face making him melt –he knew it's true meaning would mean more to her. 'Clara, it's a promise. That no matter how late, or early I am I will always come for you. I will always come back to you. I will never leave you, I promise.'

She threw her arms around his neck, knocking the coffee table and spilling his tea slightly. Overcome, she looked up to him and kissed him and to her surprise he returned he kiss. She tip toed up to his ear and whispered 'Stay. Stay with me. Stay for Christmas'

The Doctor smiled, kissed her forehead and cupped her pleading face in his hands once more 'Okay.'


End file.
